Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
Joining Request Ivy, I WANNA JOIN! Thank you. Rainface<3 03:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Welcome to the project. I kinda sorta already added you in earlier, anyway. xD Ivyheart 03:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooohhh ohhhh! I wanna join! Can I, can I, can I? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can, you wanna be a warrior or an apprentice? Rainface<3 17:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 18:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hold on Rain, you'll be a lead soon, but I'll just add them in. xD I put you in as a warrior if you are a member of PCA at warriors wiki, cause you have some clue with chararts. So Luck and Fire, you will be warriors. Ivyheart 19:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can i join too? I am also a part of PCA on warrior wiki. CinderxLion Category:Signature 21:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can! Ivyheart 01:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Can i join as a warrior? you have seen my art on other wikis so you know i'm awesome. *bows humbly* :P Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 07:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess I will let you pass as a warrior, but normally I'd make people warriors if they were members of PCA on Warriors Wiki, because that's the real stuff and they have experience for that. But I'll let you pass. Ivyheart 02:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) REAL STUFF? LOOOWiki used to be a great wiki and used to have a lot of real members, but when Ice Cave banned us all, they decided they would leave and never come back even when the community wiki took away our bans and took away ice caves admin powers. That project was real and great ! *fumes* and I was also a member of PCA before, and almost had my first charart approved When my parents banned me from that wiki because someone filled that site with viruses! And You've seen my art, and I practice a lot and know all the rules of PCA. I'd HARDLY say I didn't have experience.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! 23:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I wanna join! :3SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... All right Spotz. O_O And of course, Silverwhisker, welcome to ze project! ^_^ Ivyheart 00:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (or in Aceventurea, Spank you! Spank you very much!) \(^^)/SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) i-i wanna join!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 02:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I join guys??? Pretty plz with sugar on top,but since we rp cats catnip instead. And if read my comment on the summerclan rp page,you don't have to make me deputy,that was just my excitement speaking and I might be coming bck in January,my parents don't want to my laptop cuz they bought a new car 2 days ago and they don't have time so yeah. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 07:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) (I totally need to change my siggie and pic,it's old now!) Rules and Guidlines Suggestion I would like to suggest to every member in the project (even if you think you know everything about it) should read the rules and guidelines page so they understand what goes on. Ivyheart 20:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) my coding omg, did you use my coding? The dotted line box is my trademark! It's the box on my user page, all my wikis, and on rainface wiki with my permission. [[User:Spottedstar42|Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! ]] If you can take the coding away, I can make MUCH COOLER boxes here.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 20:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I did, I'm sorry. xD I can take out the dots? Ivyheart 02:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) (spotz) sure :P 23:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ranks I think we should have ranks. How are these? (i'll make more later) Female Furry Deputy1.png|Female Furry deputy Male Furry Deputy1.png|Male furry deputy Female Furry Medicine Cat1.png|female furry meddie cat Male Furry Medicine Cat1.png|male furry meddie cat Female Furry Warrior1.png|female furry warrior Male Furry Warrior1.png|male furry warrior Female Furry-Not Deputy1.png|female not furry deputy Male Furry-Not Deputy1.png|male not furry deputy Female Furry-Not Warrior1.png|Someone make this transparent I am too lazy BTW its female not furry warrior Male Furry-Not Warrior1.png|this transparent, too. too lazy. its male not furry warrior Furry Queen.png|Queen furry (make this transparent) Furry-not Queen.png|Not furry queen (make this transparent too) Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Theese are good, and LUCK I WOULD LOVE TO HELP MAKE THEM TRANSPARENT CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO IT!!! I've looked all over pixlr and paint and i can't figure out how to do it!!!Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! 23:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the Layers thing, see the lock? double click it so a check mark in a box will appear. Now, select the Wand tool and click what part(s) you want to make transparent. Then go to edit and click cut and Ta-da! It is transparent! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 00:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lovely, Luck, keep up the good work! Once we have all of the ranks, we'll post them on the main page. Ivyheart 00:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) For the queen, all we have to do is make a little lump on the belly. Let me guess, you all ready knew that!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) no, you should make teh queen more..well.. different. If the queen just has a little bump in her belly, it woun't looks as..professional. that's what i don't like about LOOOWiki blanks. and thanks luck, that helped a LOTSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 02:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ^^Ze title says most of it. =P Rainlegs 22:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) YES. Welcome. :3 Ivyheart 05:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Deputy & Senior Warriors Hey y'all. I noticed we have no senior warriors or a deputy. I see this as a problem because if someone wants to join and the leader is not on, while the warriors are, then that user can't join. Just pointing it out. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 02:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've been thinking about my deputy desicion for a while now, I'll get on it soon. For senior warriors... hmm. I think I'll appoint a couple after I choose a deputy. Ivyheart 05:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ivyheart! ;) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 15:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) CBA's Hello fellow users, Rowanflight here. I was wondering how long does a CBA last. Is it 24 hours?Also, who can call a CBA? Can ordinary warriors? Thanks, Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 15:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC)